Primera vez
by Shiro OwO9
Summary: Ella hacia que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal, nunca antes había sentido algo similar, no al menos de la forma en la que la linda canadiense era capaz de provocar; porque incluso a una persona tan experimentada como él también lo invadían las dudas. FranciaxNyo!Canadá


Hetalia no me pertenece.

Primera vez.

La besaba lentamente, lo que para él era una tortura, ya que deseaba besarla apasionadamente, profundizar el beso y no separarse de los labios de ella hasta quedar satisfecho o a causa de la falta de aire pero no, la besaba con delicadeza, distinto a como había besado a muchos otros antes, la besaba con amor y ternura, lo que uno nunca creería provenir de él. Ella merecía ser tratada diferente, de manera especial y eso el francés lo tenía muy claro, la canadiense era como una muñeca de porcelana, tenía que ser cuidadoso si no le quería hacer daño.

Se separaron por la falta de oxígeno en los pulmones de la chica, se dirigió al cuello de la ojivioleta y comenzó a dejar besos pequeños sabiendo que así le provocaría cosquillas y aprovechando para saborear un poco el cuello cremoso de la joven; ella solo atinó a reír por lo bajo.

Su risa era demasiado linda, su sonrisa angelical, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, orbes azules y orbes violetas, la mirada de ella irradiaba pureza, tenía un brillo de emoción por lo que vendría a continuación y con sus mejillas sonrosadas la chica destilaba inocencia, su aspecto era puro, como la muñeca de porcelana antes mencionada.

La rubia no merecía estar sobre la cama del galo, una cama que había estado en tantos actos en los que la lujuria era la protagonista, acciones en las que solo buscaba su placer personal, le daba rienda suelta a sus deseos más oscuros, debió de haber conseguido algo mejor para el cuerpo de la chica de coletas, un cuerpo que no había sido explorado por ningún hombre y él lo recorrería. Era mucho para alguien como el francés que buscaba el placer tanto con las mujeres como con los hombres, eso era lo que la volvía especial, él un lobo al acecho y ella un corderito sin idea de que sería devorado por el depredador; su cuerpo era perfecto para expresar el amor.

Su rumbo fue ahora un camino cerca del corazón de la norteamericana, dejo un beso donde terminaba el cuello para dejar otro cerca del nacimiento de los senos de ella, notó que un botón detenía su recorrido, ahora sus manos serían las que lo ayudarían a apartar la molesta prenda que lo retenía ahí.

Acerco sus manos al botón para comenzar a desabotonar la blusa de la rubia pero antes de siquiera poder quitar el primero la chica se dio cuenta de su intención.

-F-Francis, detente-susurró avergonzada Madeleine.

Detuvo las manos del europeo con las suyas pero grande fue la sorpresa de ambos cuando ella misma se comenzó a desabotonar temblorosamente la blusa que llevaba puesta.

El de barba pudo ver en los ojos de ella y por su expresión que tenía una batalla interna, decidirse entre sí seguir o detenerse allí mismo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde aunque sus acciones delataran que quería seguir con ello.

Esto cambiaría el presente de ambos.

El galo se encontraba ansioso, se reprendía mentalmente, se estaba portando como cualquier otro crío que pasaba por lo mismo, ¿Por qué estaba tan emocionado si ya había estado en más de una ocasión en esa situación?

Si tenía que pensarlo bien, al igual que la chica de cabellos dorados, él experimentaría su primera vez: la primera vez que haría el amor. Tenía que relajarse, estaba temblando como la canadiense debajo de él, la norteamericana lo hacía por vergüenza y un sinfín de emociones que sentía en su vientre y el europeo temblaba de emoción e impaciencia por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sonrió para sí mismo y para ella, necesitaba hacerle ver que todo estaba bien y se podía relajar, que nada malo ocurriría. Le acarició con ternura una de sus mejillas, ante tal acción la de orbes violetas le sonrió levemente mientras que con sus ambas manos tomo la mano que se encontraba acariciando su rostro, la mano masculina se detuvo ante el contacto de las otras femeninas; el francés la observó y vio en los ojos de la chica que podía proseguir.

Abrió la blusa de la chica dejando al descubierto su torso, lo único que la cubría era su sujetador de color blanco, un color adecuado para ella.

Acariciaba y besaba al mismo tiempo el abdomen de la muchacha, su mano hacia círculos sobre la piel y depositaba besos cortos cerca del ombligo, la joven se movió un poco por las cosquillas que la hacían las caricias y la barba del europeo.

El galo parecía estar muy ocupado dejando un camino de besos sobre la piel de la chica y se detuvo en el ombligo, no porque fuera a jugar con él sino porque se detuvo a pensar: ¿realmente alguien como él merecía llevarse la prueba de la inocencia de la chica de ojos amatistas?, ¿era el indicado para llevarse acaso a la niña que habitaba en ella y en cambio regalarle a la mujer?, si lo hacía se volvería en alguien importante para la norteamericana, se convertiría en una persona especial para ella; ocuparía un espacio en los recuerdos de la rubia pero ¿si eran recuerdos malos?¿si la llegaba a lastimar y la chica lo odiaba por eso?¿sería capaz de soportarlo?

El francés no se creía merecedor de tal honor; el ocupar un recuerdo tan especial e importante para ella del momento en que perdió la prueba de su virginidad lo hacía dudar, no podía ser protagonista del anhelo más grande de cualquier mujer, y no porque no le pareciera la idea, sino porque Madeleine merecía alguien mejor que él.

Permaneció sumido en sus pensamientos, le daba vueltas al asunto hasta tal punto en el que lo desesperaba seguir en ello.

El rostro del europeo era preocupante, tenía una expresión de indecisión, sus ojos reflejaban el miedo a convertirse en el peor error que pudo haber cometido la chica de gafas, su temor era que la norteamericana se arrepintiera después de haberlo hecho y culparlo.

La canadiense lo veía preocupada, se sentía agobiada por las muecas que hacía sin darse cuenta el galo; creía que ya se estaba retractando sobre esto pero sus temores se fueron cuando vio en los ojos del rubio un sentimiento de duda, miedo y… y… ¿acaso también culpa?

No entendía porque estaba así el mayor, pensó un momento y cayó en cuenta que podía ser lo que pasaba por su mente; con ayuda de sus codos se apoyó en el colchón y cogió la cabeza del hombre entre sus manos, lo hizo mirarla a los ojos, tenía planeado hacerle ver que no tenía por qué dudar ahora, tal y como él lo había hecho anteriormente, le sonrió cálidamente con la intención de comunicarle que nada malo pasaría. El de habla francesa parpadeó sorprendido, que ironía, él era quien no había tenido ninguna duda al inicio de todo esto y ahora era el que se encontraba inseguro; respiró profundo y dejo salir sutilmente el aire para luego dirigirle una mirada a la menor indicándole que ya estaba mejor.

Se miraron unos segundos que podían haber sido eternos sino fuera porque la canadiense rompió el silencio con su dulce voz.

-¿Puedes seguir?-le preguntó para saber si el francés se encontraba bien aunque sonó un poco impaciente para el hombre quien rio por eso.

Asintió con la cabeza levemente y dirigió su cuerpo hacia la cabeza de la rubia, se inclinó para plantarle un beso en la frente, el gesto de afecto confundió a la joven pero de pronto sintió los labios del ojiazul sobre los suyos dándole un beso lleno del sentimiento que envolvía a los dos hablantes de francés ahora, el que los acompañaría de ahora en adelante.

Cuando se separaron el rubio la miró divertido.

-¿Te puedo decir algo?-le preguntó a la muchacha.

-¿Hmp?-pronunció para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

-Sabes a maple-le dijo sonriéndole de manera única, la sonrisa que solo podía mostrarle a ella.

La canadiense se sonrojo y bajo la vista avergonzada mientras se encogía de hombros, se acostó de nuevo en la cama, no pudo evitar que sus labios se curvearan mostrando una leve sonrisa, el galo simplemente la miró enternecido y junto su frente con la de la fémina y la volvió a besar tiernamente.

Llevo sus manos al cabello de la joven para deshacerse de las coletas que acostumbraba usar, dejó libres los cabellos de la mujer, esparciendo con sus dedos las cascadas doradas y sedosas sobre la cama.

-Je t'aime-dijo el francés.

-Yo también, sh'teme- le contestó en respuesta la ojivioleta.

**Hola ^-^ tuve que resubirlo así que aquí esta.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Sh'teme: leí que es la pronunciación canadiense del francés, significa "te amo"**

**Hasta la próxima ;)**


End file.
